


Revenge is best served with winged eyeliner

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, aged up AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for theFE3H Kink Meme."Yuri still has to fulfill a contract to prevent house Varley from gaining power through marriage.And what could be better than thoroughly defiling and breeding the daughter. It is surely a good way to take revenge on the count who almost killed him."
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 32





	Revenge is best served with winged eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> My god, the timeline on Bernadetta and Yuri is a hot mess if we're going by the Wiki.
> 
> Archive warning explanation in the end notes. Stay safe.

Of course he would need to go back to the County of Varley when his client discovered that he had not, in fact, been beaten to death as assumed. Making wealthy enemies by failing to complete a contract was quite the opposite of helpful in Yuri's line of work.

His orders were still to get Bernadetta out of the line of succession so that his client could stake his claim on the County, that had not been changed. The method with which he was to achieve this, however, was different this time, now that she had come of age and her father was able to formally consider marriage proposals.

He was to humiliate her and her father as thoroughly as possible. Prevent anyone from ever wanting her, crest or not.

He would be lying if he said that the thought of getting to take revenge on Count Varley for his brush with death, justified or not, wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Bernadetta was as jumpy as a horse and as skittish as a rabbit. She'd been shy as a kid, he remembered as much, but not quite to this level.

Still, quiet persistence served him well. She seemed drawn to him in spite of her fear, and her interest in animals meant that his cover job as a stablehand gave him a convenient reason to sneak around in the stables when he'd seen her there.

Ever-so-slowly, inch by inch, he managed to win her trust first, and her affection after. It was like handling a newborn kitten, careful not to hurt or frighten it, or it would turn against you.

Part of him -- some long-buried vestiges of his conscience, perhaps -- balked at his actions, even as he kissed her, slowly worked her dress off of her, took off her smallclothes.

She'd been his friend, all those years ago. He couldn't bring himself to murder her then; could he do something like this to her now?

As she gasped and arched into his touches, his tongue, his dick, he steeled himself.

This was a mercy compared to the death that would await her if he failed at his task. Not to mention that he needed the money to support himself and those he cared about.

He kissed her when she moved to protest that he had to pull out, distracting her by rubbing her clit until he finally came, thrusting as deep inside her as he could. When she weakly complained afterward that he should not have done that, blush betraying that she did not mind as much as she perhaps should, he feigned ignorance about it, lying smoothly that he would do better next time.

For all that he felt terrible about dragging her down with him, part of him was already looking forward to breeding her again, excited about the idea of her swelling up with his bastard. He couldn't quite pinpoint whether it was his revenge on Count Varley that made him feel that way, or Bernadetta herself.

When she tearfully announced that she was pregnant some weeks later, shaking like a leaf, he kissed her again, promising her that he would find some way to make things better, to work it out, whatever he needed to do.

He was gone the next day, bare essentials packed, on his way to slip a word into his client's ear that now would be the best time to cast doubts on Count Varley's daughter's honor.

Abyss had plenty of room for one more, when the dust settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Archive warning is for consent issues; Bernadetta agreed to sex, but did not agree to pregnancy, and Yuri didn't exactly give her the opportunity to speak up.


End file.
